En busca de la guadaña pervertida
by klismen
Summary: soul y sus compañeros son mandados en busca de una guaaña mortal renegada, cuando van en su busqueda las mas bajas perversiones de cada uno de ellos salen a la luz, al enfrentar a la guadaña pervertida: erobuki ADVERTENCIA: un fic lleno de erotismo


**Soul Eater: en busca de la guadaña pervertida**

**Noche calurosa**

Capitulo 1

La noche era oscura, mas oscura de lo normal, y dos chicos venían caminando por las calles de Death City, eran apenas unos adolescentes, pero caminaban sin preocupación, después de todo, se trataba de un técnico y una guadaña que venían de su ultima misión.

-Oye Maka, crees que Shinigami-sama nos castigue por los destrozos que ocasionamos

-¿Qué ocasionamos? Si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste quien destrozo todo el lugar Soul

-De que hablas, si fuiste tu quien me tenia empuñada

-Pero hiciste un ataque mas poderoso de lo normal

Los chicos comenzaban a discutir cuando escucharon ruido a sus espaldas, pero cuando voltearon no vieron nada

-¿Escuchaste eso Soul?

-Si, pero no veo nada

-Yo tampoco siento ninguna frecuencia del alma

-Entremos a la casa- dijo caminando un poco mas y parándose frente a la casa de ambos

-¡Wii por fin llegaron!- grito una chica asustándolos

-¡Blair!, te he dicho que no nos asustes así

-Blair estaba triste porque la dejaron sola en casa- contesto la chica recién llegada

-Solo nos fuimos un par de días, no exageres- contesto Maka

-Si pero Blair no pudo jugar con Soul- contesto la voluminosa chica, tomando al chico y pegándolo contra sus pechos

-No hagas eso- grito Maka- golpe de Maka- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con un gran libro a Soul, quien cayo noqueado al suelo

-¿Por qué me pegas a mi?

-Por pervertido- dijo Maka mientras Blair reía traviesamente y se trasformaba en gato huyendo del lugar

-Mejor entremos a casa, que ya tengo hambre y te toca hacer la comida a ti

Ambos chicos entraron a su casa donde ya los esperaba un banquete de bienvenida preparado por sus amigos Tsubaki y Black Star, en compañía de Death the Kidd y sus fieles armas, las hermanas Thompson, Paty y Liz.

-¡BIENVENIDOS!- gritaron todos cuando entraron a la casa Soul y Maka

-Hola chicos- dijo Soul entrando de inmediato a la fiesta

-Yo que pensaba descansar- dijo Maka molesta, pero sin importarle y entrando a la fiesta

-Diablos, ustedes dos me roban el protagonismo- dijo Black Star, queriendo siempre ser el centro de atención

-Vengan por aquí- dijo Tsubaki- la comida ya esta servida y los esta esperando

-Ando muerto de hambre- dijo Soul caminando hasta la mesa y sentándose

Cuando todos se hubieron sentado a comer, Soul fue el primero en probar bocado quedándose asombrado por el sabor tan rico de la comida.

-Wao, esto sabe genial ¿Quién lo preparo?- pregunto Soul

-Fue el maestro Stein y la enfermera Medusa-sensei- dijo Tsubaki

-Aunque Kidd también estuvo metiendo su cuchara- comento Liz- insistiendo en que cada palto debería estar acomodado de manera simétrica, ya sabes como es él

-La simetría es belleza- dijo Kidd- si no es perfecto como podemos mostrarles nuestro amor

-Lo que digas- dijo Soul- a todo esto ¿Dónde esta el Stein-sensei y Medusa-sensei?

-Sid-sensei vino a hablar con ellos hace unos momentos- creo que se fueron con él, pero dijeron que volverían mas tarde

-Ellos están abajo, en el callejón... jugando- dijo Blair entrando a la habitación transformada en gata

-¿Cómo que jugando?- pregunto Black Star

-Así- dijo transformándose a su forma humana y luciendo sus diminutas bragas y brasier- necesito que me ayudes Soul- dijo tomándolo y restregándolo contra sus pechos

-Serán cerdos- grito Maka enfurecida y golpeando a Soul mientras que Blair escapaba y volvía a su forma gatuna

-De verdad creen que el Stein-sensei este haciendo eso- pregunto Tsubaki horrorizada por la pena

-Pues él y Medusa-sensei siempre andan juntos- dijo Liz- y eso es normal en los adultos

-Es verdad, Liz y yo jugamos muchas veces así- dijo Paty tranquilamente como si nada pasara ante la mirada asombrada de todos

-No es lo que parece- dijo Liz inmediatamente horrorizada por el comentario de su hermana- solo jugamos a modelar ropa- dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Eso explica el desorden de su cuarto cada que entro- dijo Kidd con frustración

-Decidido –Tsubaki- dijo Black Star- en la noche nosotros también lo haremos, es el siguiente paso a convertirme en el mejor adulto de todos

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Tsubaki queriéndose morir de la pena

-Serán cerdos- exclamo Maka

-Eso es de lo mas normal- dijo el papa de Maka- ¿Cómo crees que naciste tu?

-Bueno si, pero debería ser en el matrimonio y en un cuarto, no entre hermanas o profesores en un callejón

-Hay veces que el amor es mucho como para esperar tanto

-Espera un momento- dijo Soul- ¿A que horas entraste que no nos dimos cuenta?

-Es verdad, hace cuanto que estas aquí

-Entre hace unos momentos, Blair me abrió la puerta, traigo noticias de Shinigami-sama para ustedes, debo darles su nueva misión

-Pero si acabamos de llegar de una misión- exclamo Maka

-No es una gran misión, en realidad es para todos ustedes

-¿Cómo que todos?

-Es una misión que los involucra a todos ustedes, Black Star y Tsubaki, Death the Kidd y las hermanas Thompson, y para ti Maka y Soul

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- dijo Black Star- no es necesario que nadie mas vaya, el gran Black Star puede encontrar a quien sea cuando sea

-No dudo que lo encuentres, el problema es que a quien buscarán es a una guadaña mortal

-¿Una guadaña mortal?

-Así es, se retiro hace varios años, pero en estos momento shinigami-sama quiere volver a verlo ya que él fue el arma original del primer kinshin, es por ello que Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con él

-Tienen alguna foto de su apariencia- pregunto Kidd

-Pues tenemos una foto de su ultima forma- dijo Spirit, la guadaña mortal padre de Maka

-¿Cómo que su ultima forma?-pregunto Liz

-Verán, la habilidad de esta guadaña consiste en cambiar su forma, al igual que lo hace Tsubaki, la guadaña puede cambiar su forma de arma y de apariencia

-Entonces se trata de una hoja oscura no de una guadaña- dijo Tsubaki

-No, es una guadaña, solo que en su pasado el kinshin hizo que absorbiera dentro de si a una hoja oscura

-Ya veo, entonces cual era su ultima forma

-Esta- dijo Spirit entregando una fotografía a Tsubaki que levanto la mano para tomarla

-Es una mujer- dijo sorprendida

-Es un hombre, pero su ultima apariencia era la de una mujer

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos

-Esa es su habilidad y la razón por la cual es tan difícil atraparlo, puede cambiar su forma como lo desee

-Espera- dijo Kidd- si es tan poderoso como dices, no debería ir mejor un profesor o alguien mas a buscarlo

-Yo nunca dije que fuera poderoso, yo dije que era la antigua espada del kinshin, pero el kinshin la abandono debido a su escaso poder, lo único importante de esta guadaña es su habilidad de cambiar y la información que posee

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Liz

-Siempre usa el mismo nombre: Erobuki

-Que eso no significa arma pervertida

-Bueno, él es un pervertido, dicho eso, su misión consiste en capturarlo y traerlo, Shinigami-sama dará una recompensa a quien lo capture, así que aunque su misión será junta, trabajaran de manera individual

-Me parece bien porque el gran Black Star puede solo- dijo Black Star

-¡Maka, esfuérzate por papi!- dijo Spirit volteando a ver a Maka

-En ese caso preferiría no ir- contesto ella

Mientras tanto en el callejón Stein y Medusa caminaban por él, después de ver pasar a Blair y alarmados porque Blair había visto algo que en realidad no era

-No entiendo como pudiste caer encima de mi en un momento así- dijo Medusa enfurecida

-Pero que dices, fuiste tu la que me jalo

-Tenia que agarrarme de algo, no pensé que fueras tan débil

-Lo mejor es llegar a la fiesta y aclarar las cosas

-Y si mejor no aclaramos nada- dijo Medusa deteniéndose

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues...la verdad...

Medusa no sabia que decir, quería decirle que lo quería y lanzarse sobre sus brazos pero no sabia como

-Acaso quieres que te diseccione

-¿Qué? Claro que no- contesto ella enfurecida y volviendo a caminar, pero cuando paso por un lado de Stein, él la tomo de su mano y la jalo hacia sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que ella correspondió de inmediato, después Stein movió su cabeza separándola de su pecho y con una mirada dulce en su rostro la beso, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas largo y apasionado, Stein pronto la puso contra la pared y presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo para después meter su mano por su blusa y desatarle el sosten, Medusa, comenzó a meter sus manos por dentro de la camisa de Stein quien se la quito sin poner objeción, ella paso su mano sobre su abdomen bien marcado, y después se quito la blusa dejando ver sus blancos pechos, firmes y redondos, Stein comenzó a bajar su boca, besando su cuello, y después sus pechos.

-Eres tan hermosa, creí que nunca podría pasar de ser un amigo

-Sabes...hoy no me puse bragas- dijo Medusa viéndolo con una mirada llena de lujuria

Él la miro asombrado, y ella movió suavemente su mano en su entrepierna desabrochando su pantalón, la volvió a besar y con una de sus manos comenzó a frotarle su abdomen y con la otra comenzó a levantar la falda que traía puesta Medusa, después acaricio sus pechos y también los beso, ellos se dejaban llevar por la pasión, y no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por Blair desde la distancia, pronto Stein estuvo entre sus piernas y metió suavemente su miembro de tamaño mediano y grueso, ella solo lanzo un leve gemido cuando estuvo todo dentro, el comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, seduciéndola con sus manos y besos por todo su cuerpo, mientras ella también movía su caderas para darle mas satisfacción a Stein, quien tenia problemas para controlarse dada la manera tan buena de moverse de Medusa.

-Oye, me encantaria estar así por horas, pero debemos regresar a la fiesta- dijo Medusa- y ademas, prefiero un rapido en estos momentos

-Si así lo deseas- dijo el sonriéndole

En ese momento el tomo ambas piernas y la trepo sobre si apoyando sus espadas en la pared, y comenzando a moverse de manera mas rapida, ella gemia de manera que apenas y se escuahaba salir el gemido de su boca, lo que exitaba mas a Stein, a quien no le gustaban los escandalos, el sudor corria por sus cuerpos, los pechos de Medusa se movían de arriba abajo ante la mirada de Stein quien de vez en vez dejaba de verlos para besarla en la boca, de protno ya no lo soporto, ni el ni ella, y ambos llegaron al climax, corriéndose al mismo tiepo, aunque Stein decidio sacar su miembro y correrse afuera, dejando caer todo a un lado de ella.

-Oye- dijo Medusa

-¿Qué paso?

-Te viniste muy rapido-dijo riendo

-Pues tu también

-Tenia que, sentia que no aguantarias mas

-Dijiste que querias hacerlo rapido

-Si, y me encanto dijo besándolo

-Serán cerdos- dijo Maka quien había salido a buscarlos dado que se tardaban mucho y los descubrio justo cuando taban en su climax

-¡Maka!- gritaron los dos sorprendidos

-Solo venia a decirles que la fiesta ya esta terminando- dijo dándose media vuelta- y mañana salen en una misión junto a nosotros- dijo yéndose de allí

-Parece que no descubrieron- dijo Stein

-Por eso te dije que lo hiciera rápido- dijo Medusa con una cara de lujuria y sonriendo- mejor regresemos a la fiesta

-Si eso seria lo mejor

Ambos se pusieron sus ropas nuevamente y antes de irse, Medusa volteo hacia un rincón donde se encontraba un pequeño renacuajo, cuando lo vio sonrió y se dio media vuelta tomándose del brazo de Stein

-Parece que se guardo todo

-¿Perdón?

-No nada, yo me entiendo

-Maldita serpiente- dijo el renacuajo convirtiéndose en la bruja Eruka- me hizo grabar incluso esto


End file.
